


All You Had To Do Was Ask (Darkiplier/Reader) Smut Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, breath play, cursing, talk of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Could you do a small Dark/reader smut??? Angry Dark is sexy Dark!Warning: Cursing, masturbation/help masturbating, talk of bondage, slight breath play





	All You Had To Do Was Ask (Darkiplier/Reader) Smut Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

“Oh fucking finally!” (Y/N) whined as she threw herself into the big, fluffy bed.

Finally, all the egos were either in bed or off doing their own fucking thing far away from her room. She’d had a long day and being aroused for half of it didn’t help. It wasn’t like she wanted to be horny, but that fucking jerk had been all up in her face, yelling at her and threatening her with what she considered a good time.

She could still feel the pressure of his hand around her throat.

“Fucking gorgeous jackass,” (Y/N) growled in frustration as she pulled out her toys from her bedside table.

She needed to hurry up and get her release before any of the men came back upstairs. Considering Dark had the room to her right, she really didn’t want to get caught masturbating, much less when he was in her thoughts.

Leggings and panties tossed to the ground, (Y/N) leaned back in the bed and squeezed her breasts for a moment, letting out a low sigh.

His voice flowed through her thoughts, snarling at her for messing up the project, threatening to throw her in a dungeon in chains for a few hours as punishment.

(Y/N) let her thighs drop apart and turned on her vibrator, quickly slipping it down where she was aching. The buzzing was thankfully quiet in the air but her first moan was not. She tried to keep a hold on her noises as she let herself revel in the mental images of Dark chaining her up, but it was useless.

Squeals, whimpers, moans, and cries of his name left her lips louder than she would have liked. As the pleasure grew, she stopped really caring.

It felt so fucking good to finally have something building up her release.

“Fuck, Dark,” she whined, tilting her head back ,wishing his hand was back in place around her neck, “So good!”

The smooth plastic was surely nothing in comparison to the pleasure he’d probably bring her, but it was definitely a viable substitute.

Her back arched when she found that special spot and her free hand darted down to her clit as she panted his name like a mantra.

“Well, this is quite the show, (Y/N).”

Suddenly fearful for her life, (Y/N) shot upright and unleashed a terrified scream.

“Dark! Fuck! I- I- Oh I-”

He put up a hand and smirked, cutting her off with, “Continue. Nobody likes a show to be stopped in the middle.”

Her face felt like a thousand degrees warm as she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

“What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You-”

Out of nowhere she was slammed onto her back and his hand snacked between her thighs, gripping the vibrator and starting a furious pace.

(Y/N) fought but quickly gave up, not really having it in her to fight what she’d been wanting for months.

His low growl brought her eyes open and she blushed when she found him staring her down, teeth bared and eyes wide.

“How often have you done this, pet? Do you get yourself off thinking about me every night?” he snarled.

“N-No! Most- fuck- mostly when y-you get mad at me,” she rushed out truthfully, shying away as she expected a backlash.

“Ah, so that’s what brought this about then?”

His fingers of his free hand slid around her throat and instantly her back arched and a wicked squeal of his name filled the air.

Her hips twitched against his hand as he increased the thrusting motion of her vibrator, sending her spiraling ever closer to the edge.

Dark closed her oxygen supply off further until her breaths were ragged and her chest ached.

“If you wanted me to punish you, all you had to do was ask (Y/N). Now be a good girl and cum for me.”

Like a switch being flipped, her body immediately reacted to his command. His fingers left her throat as she unleashed a cry of his name, darting down to furiously stroke her clit in time to his thrusts. All encompassing pleasure scolded her body as he fucked her through her orgasm until she was too sensitive to handle more, slamming her thighs around his hand.

He stopped, much to her relief, and relinquished all skin-on-skin contact.

“Next time, come and ask like a big girl and I’ll chain you up down stairs so we can be undisturbed for hours, pet.”

With a slight smirk and a show of adjusting his tie, he left the room just as silently as he’d entered.


End file.
